Blood vessels can become occluded in several ways. In one situation, a stenosis may be formed of an atheroma which can include a calcified material formed on the lumen walls of the blood vessel. In another situation, a stenosis can be formed of a thrombosis material which is typically softer than the calcified material, but can cause sudden and unpredictable blood flow reduction in a blood vessel lumen.
Different procedures have been developed to treat a stenotic lesion or stenosis in the vasculature. One method includes deforming the stenosis to reduce the restriction within the lumen of the blood vessel. This type of deformation is typically performed using balloon angioplasty. Another method includes the attempted removal of the stenosis or part of the stenosis. Removal of the stenotic lesion can be attempted through use of atherectomy, which can include mechanical ablation, radio frequency energy removal, and laser removal. In these methods, the stenosis can be mechanically cut or ablated from the vessel.
Problems may be encountered by the treating physician during thrombectomy and atherectomy. Stenotic debris, which may be separated from the stenosis, may be freed within the lumen of the vessel. If the debris flows distally, it can occlude distal vasculature and cause problems. If it flows proximally, it can enter the circulatory system which is also undesirable.
One technique for dealing with such debris includes filtering or otherwise removing the debris from within the vessel using an intravascular capture device. In one such method, a filtering device may be disposed distal of the stenosis during an atherectomy to catch the emboli or pieces of stenosis as they are released. These pieces or emboli may be removed using the capture device when the atherectomy procedure is complete. One such capture device includes a distal expandable filter member which can be placed distal of the stenosis to capture stenosis fragments. Expandable devices may be delivered through a delivery sheath and/or guide catheter to the treatment site. The delivery sheath and/or guide catheter may be retracted proximally prior to deploying the filter. After use, the filter may be retracted into the delivery sheath or guide catheter for removal.
What would be desirable are improved delivery sheaths for delivering distal protection devices to the treatment site. In particular, more benign delivery sheaths with distal ends that are easier to steer would be desirable.